My Dream Prince
by Bluenobody112
Summary: What if Ven had showed up before Terra in the Enchanted Domain? One-shot Ending Edited!


**Alright, as strange as it sounds, I like this couple. The beginning is the same, so if you don't feel like reading it you can skip. Oh, right, beware of spoilers. BTW, Ven's only like 15 and Aurora is only 16. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.**

My Dream Prince

Ven appeared in a castle, his eyes searching for Terra. "Still no sign of Terra," Ven murmured. He saw a door and quietly pushed it open.

He looked around and saw a sleeping girl in a bed. He slowly walked towards her.

"Stop, you get away from her!"

Ven spun around. There he saw three old ladies with wings on their backs. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, walking towards them.

"It's just… I've never seen anyone so beautiful," he said, scratching his head and blushing slightly.

The lady dressed in red flew towards Ven. "Who are you?"

He pointed to himself and said, "I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven."

"Oh… You don't seem bad, dear," the lady in green said. "I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora."

Ven turned around and looked at the girl. "Can you tell me why she's sleeping," he asked.

The lady in red started to explain, "Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. It put her into a deep sleep and only a true love's kiss can wake her up."

" A true love's kiss, huh," Ven mumbled to himself.

"Ah, but it's impossible, Maleficent made a thicket of thorn bushes surround the castle."

Ven thought about it for a moment before saying, " How about I clear a path so someone can enter?"

The three fairies looked at each other. " But Maleficent is always watching the castle, dear, she could easily caught you," the green fairy said.

Ven shook his head. " I'm not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this. I can help. You gotta believe me."

The red fairy nodded. " You know, you're absolutely right. The way out the castle is over here. Come along- follow us." Ven nodded and followed the fairies.

Soon, they were outside, staring at a forest of thorn bushes.

Ven summoned his key blade, but as he started to hack away at the bushes, he heard an evil cackle.

" You really think you can accomplish anything by doing that," a voice cackled.

" Yes I do," Ven yelled.

A black portal opened up a few feet away from him. A lady dressed in black stepped out of it, and the portal disappeared behind her.

" Either way, I refuse to let that happen."

She turned herself into a horrid black dragon.

Ven got into a ready stance.

The dragon reared up and shot hot, lime green flames.

Ven quickly dodged, the spot he was previously at shot into flames.

Ven through his key blade at the beast's chest. It landed solidly, and it let out a screech of pain.

It turned back into Maleficent, blood oozing out of her right shoulder. " I seemed to have underestimated you," she said before going back through the black portal she reopened up.

Suddenly, the rose bushes, adjourned with thorns, started to grow rapidly.

It pushed him back into the castle.

Ven slammed the door, hoping that the bushes wouldn't push through, and ran back towards Aurora's chamber.

The three fairies were there and looked at him exceptionally.

Ven looked down sadly, shaking his head as he did so. " It's no use," he muttered. " The bushes just started growing at a really fast speed."

" Oh, what are we going to do?"

Ven felt a blush light his face as he murmured, " Maybe I can try."

The three fairies sighed and shook their heads.

" Like I said before, only a true love's kiss can break the spell," the fairy in red said.

" Those thorn bushes aren't going to just go away and I'm the only one you've got," Ven said.

" Well…"

Without waiting for her to finish he turned around and gently kissed her.

The entire room seem to light up and Aurora slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Ven, surprised.

" Who are you?"

Ven grinned sheepishly and said, " I'm Ventus, But everone just calls me Ven."

The three fairies looked at Ven skeptically.

He sighed and said, " I was only here to find someone, but he's not here so I decided to help you," he explained.

" Does that mean you're not going to stay," Aurora asked.

" Well... yes, but how about this, after I find him I'll return, I mean, if you want me to," Ven said quickly.

Aurora smiled. " Yes, please come back."

Ven mentally sighed. _How did I get myself in this position?_

Either way he couldn't help but smile.

" All right, I will, I promise."

He left the world and couldn't help but look back.

_At least I have something to look forward to in this world._


End file.
